


Sam and Dean Weren't Expecting the Bunny Apocalypse

by scarrletmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Crack, Gen, Nightmares, Rabbits, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean Weren't Expecting the Bunny Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicsatdiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panicsatdiscos).



> who jokingly asked for a [Bunny Apocalypse fic](http://cliffrose-acetone.tumblr.com/post/43781003328/sam-and-dean-werent-expecting-the-bunny-apocalypse)
> 
> It was around 1AM and figured, fuck it
> 
> This is the only prompt I'm getting
> 
> Never mind the fact that this is the first Spn fic I've written that actually includes the Winchesters 
> 
> Also, you're welcome 
> 
> Maybe I'll incorporate this into a series of weird mini-fics

Sam and Dean weren’t expecting the bunny apocalypse.They weren’t entirely sure what the hell they were supposed to  _do_  either; a man who fought demons and vampires and bitchy angels on a daily basis didn’t prepare himself for freaking  _rabbits,_ especially at three o’clock on a Wednesday morning after dealing with another ghost problem in Jersey. 

He’d never liked Jersey, Dean thought. 

Any time that wasn’t spent driving or hunting or eating was generally spent sleeping, and Dean hated having his sleep interrupted. His dreams were usually nightmares, and any night he could go without them was a good one. 

And one of his good nights was interrupted by an earthquake. 

That was what it’d felt like anyway. Dean didn’t hear anything at first, but the longer he stayed awake the more he noticed it: there was a tremor in the ground that was steadily getting more and more potent; the lamp on the bedside table was shaking and the clock across the room was starting to pop against the wall, and strangely, there was something in the air that didn’t feel like cheap motel. 

Dean sat up slowly, frowning and wondering if it was worth waking up Sam-

And there was a heavy thud on the door, like someone had hurled themselves against it. 

He jumped and a second later he had a gun in his hand that was  trained at the door. 

Dean could hear the water dripping from the faucet in the bathroom and the steady tick of the clock; the rumbling had stopped. 

“Sam.”

Sam grunted in his sleep and Dean chanced a glare at his brother’s back as he slid off the bed. 

“ _Sam, get up._ “ 

As his brother stirred, Dean inched towards the door, keeping out of the faint light coming through the-

There was another thud, and the door creaked in protest. 

“Dean-?”

“ _Shh!_ ”

He crept towards the window, both hands on the gun as his heart hammered. If he wasn’t already fully awake, he was now (and he’d never give up the adrenaline for anything, even if he’d wanted a normal life before, even if he’d loved having a ‘wife’ and a ‘son’, even if it cost him-)

Two loud bangs this time, heavy and impatient and loud enough that Dean’s ears rang with it. Something moved outside, whispered like voices-

Dean reached the window, twitched the curtain aside and stopped. 

“Sam.”

His brother was already at his side, waiting. 

“Please tell me I’m not imagining this.”

Rabbits.  _Bunnies._ Thousands (millions, if he was really going to get ambitious) over cars and fences, lines of them stretched out across the road, twitching their irritating little noses and staring back unblinkingly-

And then a cluster of them parted and Dean could see blood-

He blinked and they were monsters, their white fur matted with crimson, their eyes black and their teeth sharp fangs too big to fit in their mouths: and when they screamed it felt like his skin was going to peel right off his body- 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realized this is as long/possibly shorter than my college essay this is ridiculous


End file.
